memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Conspiracy
Po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenia od starego przyjaciela, kapitan Picard próbuje rozwikłać zagadkę spisku mogącego wpłynąć na losy całej Gwiezdnej Floty. Podsumowanie Prolog Enterprise-D zmierza z misją naukową na planetę Pacifica, znaną z pięknych plaż i ciepłych wód. Dowiadując się od podporucznika Geordiego La Forge o planowanym osiągnięciu celu dopiero za 22 godziny, komandor Riker prosi o zwiększenie prędkości do warp 6. Geordi tymczasem opowiada komandorowi porucznikowi Dacie dowcip, który android nadmiernie analizuje, ostatecznie docenia jednak zamierzony humor i nagradza go wymuszonym śmiechem, który z kolei wywołuje rozbawienie u Rikera i doradcy Deanny Troi. Kobieta nie może doczekać się popływania na Pacifice. Data przypomina jej o możliwości odtworzenia warunków plażowych na co dzień w holodeku. Deanna podkreśla jednak różnicę między sztucznym a prawdziwym środowiskiem, pytając, czy android nie kąpał się nigdy w świetle księżyca, co Data odbiera bardzo dosłownie, dziwiąc się, czy kąpiel w poświacie jest w ogóle wykonalna. Spytany o zdanie podporucznik Worf stwierdza, że pływanie zbyt przypomina kąpiel, by móc go zainteresować. Nagle Data odbiera na awaryjnej częstotliwości Gwiezdnej Floty kod 47 – wiadomość przeznaczoną wyłącznie dla oczu kapitana. thumb|200px|Kod 47 Komandor Riker zawiadamia zatem śpiącego w swojej kwaterze kapitana Picarda o wiadomości, którą kapitan każe przekierować do jego sypialni. Komputer informuje Picarda o poufności informacji oraz o natychmiastowym automatycznym usunięciu wszelkich śladów po wiadomości po zakończeniu transmisji. Po zweryfikowaniu głosu Picarda na ekranie ukazuje się dawny przyjaciel Picarda, kapitan Walker Keel. Mężczyzna ostrzega, że “coś się właśnie zaczyna”, nie chce jednak zdradzać szczegółów w transmisji. Walker prosi kapitana o jak najszybsze przybycie na spotkanie twarzą w twarz na Dytalliksie B. Akt I Kapitan Picard przychodzi na mostek z pytaniem o Dytallix B. Data charakteryzuje planetę jako bezludną, wykorzystywaną do celów wydobywczych, niedaleko układu Mira. Kapitan nakazuje zmianę kursu na tę planetę z prędkością warp 7, bez odnotowywania go w dziennikach czy systemach. Ku zdziwieniu załogi, Picard zabrania też wszelkiej komunikacji zewnętrznej bez jego wiedzy. Gdy kapitan udaje się do swojego gabinetu, Data, na polecenie Rikera, wyszukuje więcej informacji na temat Dytalliksa B. Android ustala, że jest to piąta z sześciu planet krążących wokół Miry, czerwonego olbrzyma. Jako że jedna strona globu jest nieustannie zwrócona ku gwieździe, temperatura na powierzchni osiąga 180 stopni Celsjusza. Kopalnie ulokowane na Dytalliksie B są od dawna opuszczone, brak tam jakichkolwiek oznak życia. thumb|200px|Tajne spotkanie z dowódcą Horatio Po osiągnięciu układu Mira, komandor Riker prosi Picarda na mostek. Worf informuje o obecności trzech innych statków Federacji na orbicie Dytalliksa B: Renegade dowodzonego przez Trylę Scott, Thomas Paine pod dowództwem kapitana Rixxa oraz ''Horatio'' z kapitanem Walkerem Keelem na czele. Podporucznik bezskutecznie usiłuje nawiązać kontakt z okrętami, Picard zakazuje jednak dalszych prób. Kapitan prosi o sprawdzenie, czy ktoś jest na powierzchni planety. Na wieść o trzech osobach znajdujących się przy wejściu do kopalni, Picard każe przekazać współrzędne do transportera, by mógł samotnie teleportować się w to miejsce. Gdy kapitan przybywa na powierzchnię, z ukrycia wychodzi dwóch uzbrojonych w fazery oficerów oraz Walker Keel. Kapitan Horatio sprawdza Picarda, wypytując go o okoliczności ich pierwszego spotkania oraz o zapoznanie Jacka Crushera z Beverly. Wobec poprawnych odpowiedzi, oficerowie opuszczają broń, Walker przedstawia ich zaś jako kapitanów Scott i Rixx. Po dopełnieniu tych formalności zgromadzeni pytają Picarda o nietypowe zachowanie dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej. Gdy ten zaprzecza zauważeniu czegokolwiek, być może na skutek długiej misji w dalekich regionach, oficerowie mówią mu o niewyjaśnionej śmierci kilku dowódców, ryzykownych decyzjach oraz dziwnych zanikach pamięci u głównodowodzących we Flocie. Kapitan nie do końca jest przekonany o zagrożeniu na bazie domysłów i plotek, Keel, Scott i Rixx radzą mu jednak mieć się na baczności. Z tą radą, Picard wraca na Enterprise. Akt II W gabinecie kapitan zwierza się doradcy Troi z kompletnego zaufania do swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół – zmarłego Jacka Crushera oraz Walkera Keela. Picard wierzy zatem, że kapitan Horatio złamał zasady nie bez powodu. Deanna sugeruje ujawnienie tych informacji reszcie załogi, kapitan nie chce nikogo innego jednak wplątywać w intrygę. thumb|200px|Zniszczony Horatio Przechodząc na mostek, Picard zleca wznowienie kursu na Pacificę, warp 8. Gdy Data informuje o dziewięciogodzinnym opóźnieniu nawet przy tej prędkości, kapitan powierza mu dodatkowe zadanie idealne dla jego zdolności. Android przechodzi zatem do osobnego pomieszczenia, gdzie prosi komputer o wyświetlenie wszelkich rozkazów wydanych przez dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Na mostek tymczasem przychodzi doktor Beverly Crusher. Słysząc, że na orbicie ostatnio odwiedzonej planety był również Horatio, kobieta pyta Picarda, czy widział się z ich wspólnym przyjacielem, Walkerem. Kapitan zaprzecza jednak. Wówczas Worf donosi o niezidentyfikowanych zakłóceniach w sąsiednim sektorze 63. Picard każe obrać kurs na źródło. Po dotarciu na miejsce, oczom załogi ukazują się szczątki zniszczonego statku, który Worf identyfikuje jako Horatio. Akt III Zszokowany śmiercią przyjaciela, kapitan Picard zaczyna wierzyć w podejrzenia Walkera, informuje też o nich komandora Rikera. Przypomina również, że przed paroma miesiącami sam admirał Quinn ostrzegał go przed przewrotem w Gwiezdnej Flocie, Riker jednak nie do końca jest przekonany. Sugeruje, żeby z racji braku dowodów traktować zniszczenie Horatio jako wypadek. Wówczas Data, który zakończył analizę akt, nawiązując przy tym krótką wymianę zdań z komputerem na temat ujawniającego się u niego typowego dla ludzi mówienia do siebie samego, wchodzi do sali. Android donosi o nietypowych zmianach w personelu w kilku kluczowych lokalizacjach na terenie Federacji, co może być wstępem do inwazji z nieznanego źródła. Picard, Riker i Data postanawiają zatem wrócić na Ziemię i zasięgnąć informacji u źródła, w centrali Gwiezdnej Floty. W międzyczasie dzielą się sytuacją z resztą załogi mostka. thumb|200px|Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty Po przybyciu Enterprise na orbitę Ziemi, kontakt z mostkiem nawiązują admirałowie Savar, Aaron oraz Quinn z dowództwa Floty, pytając o powód odwołania misji na Pacifice i powrotu statku. Gdy Picard prosi o rozmowę twarzą w twarz, admirałowie na chwilę rozłączają się po konsultacji z inspektorem Remmickiem. Kapitan wykorzystuje tę okazję, by podpytać Deannę o jej wrażenia, kobieta jest jednak tylko w stanie stwierdzić, że admirałowie coś ukrywają. Po chwili dowództwo kontynuuje rozmowę, zapraszając Picarda i Rikera na kolację za 20 minut. Admirał Quinn prosi natomiast o możliwość zwiedzenia Enterprise. Oficerowie interpretują prośbę jako gest sojuszu ze strony admirała. Ten jednak, tuż przed teleportacją, otwiera teczkę z dziwnym stworzeniem przypominającym pasożyta, którą zabiera na Enterprise. Akt IV Kapitan i komandor witają admirała w transporterze. Kapitan wypytuje go o zagrożenie, o jakim wspomniał kilka miesięcy temu, Quinn zbywa go jednak, mówiąc, że wziął jego słowa zbyt dosłownie, podczas gdy on miał na myśli jedynie trudności z asymilacją nowych ras do Federacji. Wypowiedź ta upewnia Picarda w przekonaniu, że nie mają do czynienia z prawdziwym Quinnem, kapitan każe zatem Rikerowi pozostać na pokładzie i nie spuszczać admirała z oka, doktor Crusher ma zaś znaleźć wymówkę do przebadania gościa. Kapitan tymczasem teleportuje się do centrali Gwiezdnej Floty, gdzie witają go admirałowie Savar i Aaron oraz komandor porucznik Remmick. Picarda dziwi cisza panująca w tym zwykle obleganym budynku, oficerowie przekonują go jednak o wyjątkowo spokojnym wieczorze, po czym zapraszają na kolację. thumb|200px|Riker i agresywny admirał Quinn Na Enterprise w kwaterze gościnnej Quinn przygląda się stworzeniu w swojej teczce. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi Riker, pytając o zawartość teczki, admirał oznajmia, że to zaawansowana forma życia, którą przyniósł doktor Crusher. Komandor sugeruje przyprowadzenie oficera naukowego w celu zbadania istoty, Quinn jednak chwyta go mocno za rękę, przekonując, że forma życia polubiła właśnie jego. Zszokowany Riker broni się, między oficerami wywiązuje się bójka, którą komandor przegrywa z kretesem mimo zaawansowanego wieku admirała. Przed utratą świadomości komandorowi udaje się wezwać ochronę. W centrali admirałowie zapraszają Picarda do wzniesienia toastu andońską herbatą za Horatio. Spytani o przyczynę zniszczenia statku, Savar i Aaron zarzucają kapitanowi Keelowi rażące zaniedbania, które zaskutkowały implozją statku, w co Picardowi ciężko jest uwierzyć. Tymczasem Worf i La Forge dobiegają do kwatery admirała, gdzie Quinn twierdzi, że komandor Riker potknął się i uderzył w głowę. Geordi wzywa doktor Crusher, na co admirał zapewnia zgromadzonych, że komandor na pewno wyzdrowieje, po czym chce opuścić pokoj. Gdy La Forge sugeruje, by Quinn poczekał na przybycie Beverly, admirał rzuca nim w drzwi, wyłamując je, a następnie odwraca się w stronę Worfa. Akt V Admirałowi Quinnowi udaje się też pobić Worfa, nim doktor Crusher skutecznie unieszkodliwia go trzema strzałami ogłuszającymi z fazera. W ambulatorium Beverly ustala na podstawie skanu siatkówki tożsamość Quinna, po czym nagle zauważa dziwną, ruchliwą wypustkę na karku admirała. Tymczasem na Ziemi admirałowie zagadują Picarda na temat spisku, ten jednak nie przyznaje się do jakiejkolwiek wiedzy. Gdy Remmick oznajmia gotowość kolacji, kapitan prosi o chwilę, chcąc zaprosić swojego pierwszego oficera na dół. Po przejściu admirałów i inspektora do drugiego pomieszczenia, Picard dzwoni do Rikera, odpowiada jednak Beverly. Kobieta informuje kapitana o ataku Quinna na komandora oraz o pasożycie kontrolującym jego funkcje mózgowe. Doktor Crusher ostrzega, że osoby zarażone istotą mają niewielką wypustkę na karku oraz są odporne na strzały ogłuszające. Gdy Remmick wychodzi, by przypomnieć kapitanowi o stygnącym posiłku, Picard prosi Beverly o przysłanie Rikera, jak tylko będzie dostępny, po czym wchodzi na salę. thumb|200px|Obcy w ciele Remmicka W jadalni czekają już Savar i Aaron oraz paru innych oficerów. Admirał Aaron zaprasza kapitana do jedzenia. Gdy Picard podnosi pokrywę swojego naczynia, odkrywa w nim wijące się czerwie. Wszyscy na sali zjadają się nimi, kapitan wstaje od stołu i zmierza ku wyjściu, które nagle blokuje mu Riker. Okazuje się, że komandor ma na szyi znajomy znak pasożyta. Gdy do pomieszczenia wkracza również kapitan Scott, admirałowie wyjawiają, że wiedzieli o spisku Keela i Picarda, operację zawładnięcia Flotą planowali zaś ostrożnie od dłuższego czasu. Nie chcą powiedzieć, skąd pochodzi ich rasa, uważają natomiast połączenie z ludźmi za idealne ze względu na ludzką siłę. Ciesząc się z pozyskania Rikera, Savar zachęca go do spożycia posiłku w celu wzmocnienia nowego ciała. Komandor sięga po czerwie, nagle jednak strzela z fazera w oficera siedzącego obok admirała. Widząc, że Riker jest po jego stronie, Picard rozbraja kapitan Scott, a następnie obezwładnia Savara. Kapitan oraz komandor wybiegają potem na korytarz w pogoni za Aaronem, którego udaje im się wspólnie zabić. Gdy z ust admirała wychodzi pasożyt, oficerowie podążają za nim. Istota prowadzi ich do komandora porucznika Remmicka, któremu wchodzi do ust, a następnie wybrzusza się na jego szyi. Remmick pozostaje niewzruszony, oznajmiając pełnym nienawiści tonem, że chcą żyć z ludźmi w pokoju. Wówczas Picard i Riker otwierają ogień, rozsadzając głowę inspektora. Z jego klatki piersiowej wyłania się wtedy potwór-matka, którego oficerowie również zabijają, rozrzucając wokół w efekcie mniejsze pasożyty. Po powrocie na Enterprise okazuje się, że admirał Quinn wyzdrowiał – najwidoczniej istoty nie były w stanie przeżyć samodzielnie bez matki. Data ostrzega jednak, że Remmick przed śmiercią nadawał w nieznany sektor galaktyki sygnał naprowadzający na Ziemię. Czy sygnał został pomyślnie wysłany i odebrany – nie wiadomo. Pamiętne cytaty "Zaczynam wierzyć, że w szeregach Floty Gwiezdnej rozwija się rak." :- Picard o sytuacji w Gwiezdnej Flocie Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Pierwszą wersję scenariusza ukończono 26 lutego 1988 roku. * Do stworzenia obracanego fotela, na którym siedział Remmick, wykorzystano wózek inwalidzki admirała Marka Jamesona z odcinka "W pogoni za młodością". * W napisach podczas openingu odcinka nadal wymieniana jest Denise Crosby (porucznik Yar). * Do sceny rozmowy kapitana Picarda z mostka Enterprise z dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty wykorzystano ponownie ujęcie nakręcone na potrzeby wcześniejszych odcinków - widać bowiem, jak siedzący przy swojej konsoli Data rusza ustami, prawdopodobnie wypowiadając kwestię z innego odcinka. Fabuła * Odcinek stanowi kontynuację fabuły z "Pełnoletności", kiedy to admirał Quinn i komandor porucznik Remmick przeprowadzali śledztwo na Enterprise, by zweryfikować wierność Picarda Flocie. * W odcinku nie występuje Wesley Crusher. * Kapitan Rixx to pierwszy przedstawiciel rasy Bolian w tej serii Star Treka. * W odcinku po raz pierwszy w tej serii pojawiają się Ziemia i Księżyc. * Gdy Data przegląda akta dotyczące rozkazów wydanych przez dowództwo Floty z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, na ekranie przez chwilę widać rysunek ptaka z głową człowieka - jest to Wielki Ptak Galaktyki, nawiązanie do przezwiska nadanemu Gene'owi Roddenberry'emu przez producenta Roberta Justmana (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation 365). * Jest to jedyny odcinek Star Treka, w którym komputer federacyjnego statku okazuje cechy świadomości, a nawet charakteru - widoczne jest to w sytuacji, gdy poniekąd zirytowany komputer Enterprise przerywa Dacie wdającemu się w zbyt rozwlekłe tłumaczenie zjawiska rozmawiania z samym sobą. * Gdy wolkański admirał Savar wykonuje na komandorze Rikerze pierwszy w tej serii wolkański ucisk nerwu, komandor nie pada od razu (jak to bywało w oryginalnej serii), lecz wykrzywia się w bólu. Możliwe jednak, że jako że Wolkan był pod kontrolą pasożyta, nie wykonywał ucisku skutecznie. * Historia kończy się poniekąd zapowiedzią kolejnej części, w której obcy mieliby odebrać sygnał naprowadzający na Ziemię i ponownie zaatakować. Taki odcinek jednak nigdy nie powstał. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Ziemia, Pacifica, Dytallix B Gatunki : ludzie, Klingoni, androidy Statki kosmiczne : ''Enterprise-D'', Renegade, Thomas Paine, ''Horatio'' Pozostałe : inwazja, holodek, spisek Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi Gościnna obsada *Henry Darrow jako Savar *Ward Costello jako Gregory Quinn *Robert Schenkkan jako Dexter Remmick *Ray Reinhardt jako Aaron *Jonathan Farwell jako Walker Keel |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG